Genei Ryodan and The Heart of Gold
by ButterflyBlueLady
Summary: Troupe goes on a heist to steal the valuables of the rich and noble only to get more than they bargained for. Treasure that isn't really treasure and an angry group of girls looking to take back what belongs to them. (There's gonna be lots of lovin later )


It had been some time since the troupe last got together for a big heist, admittedly they would not all be there but their number's were still large. For the time being they had chosen an abandon hotel next to a ship yard. The flora had overgrown in the attempts to take back what once belong to it. Vines grew into the thick walls cracking them but the foundation remained strong surviving the harsh elements and the years of squatters.

It would be a temporary shelter; it kept them dried and was well equipped, many of the rooms looked to have remained untouched by weather, people and even time itself.

A young pink haired woman walked the lonely halls of the building following the brown colored carpet. "Machi." The woman stopped in her tracks turning around to her purple companion. "Don't wonder off, I don't know what it is about this place but it gives me the creeps." Machi shrugged her shoulders at Nobunaga's complaining.

"This place is strange, the outside is trashed but the inside has remained nearly untouched." Machi said progressing through the halls. Stepping out of one of the rooms was the troupes own personal geek, Shalnark.

"I think the reason so many stay away from here is because it's rumored to be haunted." Shalnark laughed to himself; the three made their return to the lobby waiting for orders from their beloved boss.

Uvogin groaned leaning back in a chair he didn't like waiting for his boss to give orders and he certainly didn't like being ordered to wait! "Calm down Uvogin, we'll leave soon enough." Chrollo smiled at his friend's eagerness.

Pakunoda polished her gun while waiting for Feitan and Phink's to arrive. They were late but no later than what was to be expected of them.

Upon their arrival Chrollo put down the book he was reading and stood before his partners in crime. "It's time; tonight we'll be stealing the goods from a noble's ball."

"Noble's ball?" Nobunaga question not use to be around the filthy rich. "That's just what it's called, under all that dancing some leader board type's trade treasures with one another. This year their holding the ball on a large ship." Pakunoda explained while putting away her gun.

"Why do you think we were so late?" Feitan crossed his arms.

"Boss sent us out to find a boat big enough to haul back everything on board." Phink's grinned in his excitement for the job.

 **!Hunter x Hunter!**

"Aaaaaahhhhh! For the love of god when does this trading shit start?!" A Silver haired woman yelled at the top of her lungs while sitting at a table surrounded by food and people dancing. She bit her thumb impatiently tapping her heel. She didn't want to be here she had to be here; she despised wearing such fancy clothes and reserving her inner beast. Pretending to be something she is not, a refined young lady.

A pale hand was rested on the silver haired woman's shoulder "Master, it will start soon just be patient. We've worked hard to get here and we're not going to lose it again." Looking up the silver haired lady gave a smile to her purple haired servant.

"Careful Amethyst I might break you the next time you touch me. I know you do it to calm me but I'm on edge. I hate wearing these fancy dresses and lady stilts of death." Amethyst and silver eyes looked down toward their shoes. They could both agree to the fact that heels were not something they took pleasure in wearing. "Where is Krystal? I haven't seen her all night."

"Knowing her she got lost."

"And Vixen?"

"Found herself a man."

"Kaeru?"

"Stuffing her face."

Amethyst answered each of her master's questions in monotone, with every answer her master grew angrier and angrier.

"Silver, relax. Please the angrier you get the more nervous I become and our plan will fail if we are not composed." Amethyst consoled.

"How do you expect me to keep calm when nobody is where they are supposed to be?" Clicking of shoes sounded closer to her causing Silver to turn her head and see who was now behind her. Standing behind Silver is a small girl with blond hair, large ringlets hung down past her shoulder's while the rest of her hair had been pulled into buns. The small girl's bangs hid the majority of her eye as the other had been hidden by an eye patch shaped like a lily pad with a flower on it. She wore a small green dress with a ribbon tied around the waist with a lily attached to it. What stuck out most about her appearance was the frog puppet on her right hand.

"I have received a message from Data – ribbit. She say's a smaller boat has anchored to the side and stranger's are boarding – ribbit." With Kaeru's every ending she would ribbit like a frog. What is unusual to others is her normal.

Silver eye's narrowed and she stood up. "Forget the plan we're not going to politely sit around and wait to trade if pirates are coming."

"What about the other's?" Ame took off her heels no longer caring for them.

"They're on their own!"

 **First chappy! Yay! This is so bad! I get really nervous when writing cannon character's so sorry if they sound stiff as board. I decided to write this while being sick and half awake so I really don't know how it turned out but I'm gonna upload it anyways XD**

 **Just wanna get this out Kaeru is the Japanese word for frog. If you have tips or anything please let me know. Just message me or review ya'know.**


End file.
